Wish you were here
by Skyver
Summary: El tiempo hizo de ti la mujer perfecta, solo me basto verte para jurarme que serias mia...


Capítulo I: Volverte a ver…

El sol entraba de lleno en mi habitación golpeándome en la cara y aun así me era imposible ponerme en pie, últimamente había estado llevándome al límite de mis fuerzas cubriendo en las rondas a aquellos que ya contaban con una familia como Sam y que ya no podían transformarse tan a menudo ya que ellos empezaban a formar una vida y no era justo que se arriesgaran por esto, abrí los ojos con pesadez al tiempo que estiraba mis cansados músculos ¿qué hora era? … ¿las 9:00?... ¿9:30? Gire un poco la cabeza para ver el despertador ¡10:45! ¡Maldita sea ya era tardísimo! Como pude quedarme dormido en un día tan importante, me pare lo más rápido me pude y me puse la primera playera que vi ¿Y mis zapatos, diablos donde estaban mis zapatos? Busque por debajo del sillón donde me había quedado dormido gracias a dios ahí estaban, una vez en la puerta me disponía a correr lo más rápido que podía pero al salir el aire impregnado con el aroma de los árboles y la tierra me golpeo en el rostro y no pude evitar pensar en ella, en ese entonces era una bebe hermosa, con sus rizos cobrizos y ojos color chocolate que combinaban perfectamente con lo rosado de sus mejillas el bosque me recordaba los tiempos en que la cuidaba, jugaba con ella, simplemente ella era mi todo, mi vida y no había cosas imposibles cuando ella llegaba a pedirme algo, cuatro años separado de ella habían sido una tortura pero ¿Qué son 4 años comparados con una eternidad? Jamás volvería a separarme de ella ¡lo juro! Y esta idea hizo que apretara el paso hacia la que había sido la mansión de los Cullen donde según Edward encontraría su viejo volvo, al llegar, no pude evitar recordar con tristeza el día que se fueron, que me la quitaron, sin embargo entiendo que no pudo haber sido de otra forma, ya que si alguien se enterase de su rápido crecimiento hubiera levantado sospechas y las consecuencias podrían haber sido irremediables.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen no pude evitar ver la casa, era realmente enorme y al observarla vinieron recuerdos a mi cabeza, recordé el día en que Bella y Edward partieron de la casa llevándose con ellos a mi pequeña princesa, para así poder cuidar de su secreto en un lugar seguro, fue demasiado duro verla partir tengo que aceptarlo, desde que se había ido algo le faltaba a mi vida... y era ella, mientras pensaba en todo esto buscaba las llaves donde me habían indicado que estaban, no pude creer que nadie entrara a la mansión en todos estos años, aun estaba el jeep amarillo de Emmet entre otras cosas más que una familia normal no dejaría en su chochera y permanecieran intactas, después de unos minutos de estar buscando logre encontrar las llaves, a toda prisa fui a subirme al carro, vaya que era muy buen auto, aunque ya estaba algo desgastado y maltratado por el tiempo, pero no había tiempo para fijarme en esas tonterías había cosas más importantes que hacer, el tiempo era poco y mucho lo que me quedaba por hacer, me apresure a encender el auto, se me hacia tarde – ¡Mierda!- girte, que mala suerte la mia, al parecer hoy era el peor día de mi vida, el automóvil no quería encender, supongo que por causas del tiempo que no fue usado, después de un rato de esfuerzos logre encenderlo.

Una vez en la tranquilidad de la carretera solo era capaz de pensar en una cosa: Nessie, no encontraba explicación lógica para la imprimación… como podía ser tan doloroso el hecho de estar tan lejos de ella y tan poderosamente satisfactorio tenerla cerca, estaba pensando en ella tan profundamente que solo fui consciente de que había llegado al aeropuerto al verlo a lo lejos, estacione el auto en el primer lugar que encontré y me apresure caminando con decisión, en verdad me sentía muy incomodo estando en lugares donde se concentraba tanta gente, me sentía encerrado, chocaba con personas, a mi llegaban un sinfín de olores que en verdad era algo que no me gustaba para nada simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado al aire fresco y al bosque abierto.

-Disculpe señorita- le pregunte a una muchacha que estaba en un cubículo de una aerolínea de la cual no me moleste leer el nombre- En que sala llegan las personas del andén 5, el avión viene de Alaska y creo que su hora de llegada eran las 11:30.

-mmm... permítame señor- en eso empezó a teclear unas cosas en su computadora y me dijo después de verificar- según me dice aquí el vuelo se atraso unas horas, llegara a las 2 de la tarde a la sala cinco- después de eso me dio unas indicaciones que a duras penas entendí, al final me despedí de ella con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió con un toque pícaro, ¡vaya! No sabía que tenía aires de galán me dije mientras reía entre dientes.

En unos cuantos minutos llegue a la típica sala de aviones que se ven en las películas con filas y filas de asientos aparte de una cantidad impresionante de personas, creo que esta era la desventaja de ir a un aeropuerto internacional, al fin había conseguido un asiento y me quede ahí sentado esperando, al estar sin nada que hacer me entraron a mi cabeza interrogantes y dudas al por mayor, ¿Nessie que sentiría al verme?, ¿Sentiría las mismas ansias que yo siento? pero la cosa que más me torturaba era si ella sentiría lo mismo por mí que yo por ella… yo amaba a Nessie de una manera incondicional, por ella podría ser su amigo, su confidente, su hermano, lo que ella quisiera…pero yo no la quería ver de esa manera quería estar a su lado y hacerla feliz por una eternidad si eso era necesario…

Todo eso y más daba vueltas en mi cabeza cuando se vio interrumpido por dos fuertes aromas que claramente resaltaban por sobre de los demás que me rodeaban, sangre y vampiro, por la esencia no era ninguno de los Cullen y mucho menos de Nessie, me sentía asechado e instintivamente mi sangre empezó a hervir y mi cuerpo a temblar, estaba listo para entrar en fase cuando fuese necesario empecé a aguzar mis sentidos al máximo esperando ser sorprendido en cualquier momento… cuando de repente sentí unas manos tocando mis hombros…. Todo mi cuerpo se congelo… me sentía demasiado desesperado y a la vez muy alerta, no sé porque pero un sin fin de imágenes inundaron mi cabeza y no sobre posibles peligros sino todo lo contrario... eran sobre ella... Nessie... ¿Estaba por morir?... ¿En realidad puedes ver toda tu vida al morir o al menos lo mejor de ella?... ¿Dónde estará la famosa luz?... pero hubo una visión que me dejo sin aliento, era yo besando a la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto... estaba realmente atónito…

-¡Renesme!, ya es suficiente…- escuche una voz de hombre que me era familiar

-¿Que pasa Edward?-Esta era la voz de una mujer q ya conocía, era Bella

Mientras trataba de analizar todo lo que estaba pasando una voz me susurro al oído...

-Tranquilo Jake- era la voz más hermosa y angelical que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, me quede paralizado

–Todo esta bien- Termino diciéndome y tranquilizo los temblores que hace rato ya habían empezado

Un poco confundido empecé a girar lentamente hacia atrás, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón a un ritmo demasiado pausado… al girar completamente me quede estupefacto… enfrente de mi estaba Nessie, no era la niña que recordaba, era ya toda una mujer que era hermosísima por cierto, con su piel casi blanca como la nieve, ojos color chocolate, rojos labios y unas mejillas con un toque de rosa tal como yo las recordaba, todo hacía una bella danza de colores que terminaba pintando el cuadro mas hermoso jamás visto en mi vida…ver cosas tan preciosas me hizo dar un suspiro que en un segundo se inundo de su aroma…¡wow! todo lo que más amaba y apreciaba estaba en un solo lugar o mas bien… una persona

-Vasta Jacob- Dijo Edward con un tono amargo

Odiaba de sobremanera que Edward se metiera en mi cabeza era algo que me podía sacar de mis casillas…

_Vamos Edward deja de hacer eso por favor no me agrada, _pensé de la manera mas respetuosa que pude… tampoco quería meterme en problemas por tonterías…

-¿Que está pasando eh?- Dijeron Nessie y Bella casi en coro

-Nada, nada, que tal si mejor vamos a comer, Renesmee tiene algo de hambre.

-Bueno está bien – respondí tratando de no mostrar mi alegría- em y ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?

-Muy bien gracias me respondió bella con alegría-

Después de esta aquella pequeña conversación se decidieron por iniciar lo que para mi seria un grandioso día pues claro estaría con la personita más hermosa del universo entero, todo el camino hacia el automóvil fue muy silencioso, ya en el auto Edward y Bella se pusieron en los asientos de adelante y para mi suerte me toco en los asientos de atrás con la bella Nessie, si alguien nos viera a lo lejos creería que somos un grupo de amigos rumbo a un centro comercial a pasar el rato, cuando íbamos de camino sentí como la mano de Renesmee tocaba la mía de un manera muy sigilosa, enseguida de esto logre escuchar sus pensamientos _"Te extrañe mucho Jake"_, al escuchar esto sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de alegría y no pude evitar mirarla de reojo, estaba tan ruborizada que parecía un tomate, no pude evitar reir entre dientes y dije casi susurrando tratando de solo ella me escuchara…

-Yo también pero mucho más-susurre mientras tomaba su mano.

-Que está pasando allá atrás- Dijo Edward con curiosidad, al parecer no nos escuchaba o eso trataba de aparentar, no sabía, así que planee hacer unas pruebas _"Hola, hola papa oso"_ pensé con todas mis fuerzas y nada paso, _"Me gusta mucho tu hija Ed, esta preciosa" _volvi a pensar y cerre mis ojos esperando una bofetada o algo asi pero sorprendentemente nada me paso, estaba seguro que todo esto era obra de Bella y al saber esto me di el gusto de pensar con libertad y no sentirme espiado por Edward, realmente me sentía feliz y completo cosa que no había pasado en estos años que para mi fueron eternos, ya no me sentía como antes "vivir y sobrevivir" ahora tenía una razón para vivir y luchar…realmente la amaba mucho, cerre mis ojos y guarde la imagen que Nessie me había regalado hace unos cuantos minutos cuando se ruborizo como un coleccionista guardaba su más preciada obra… Ella era realmente hermosa sentí como mi corazón palpitaba más rápido, creo que estoy enamorado pensé en ese instante…

"_¿Qué tanto piensas? eeh"_ pensó Nessie, me fije que aun seguía tocando y acariciando mi mano..

-Ohh en nada Ness- dije riéndome con un poco de nerviosismo

Minutos después llegamos a un enorme plaza comercial en Port Angeles, tenía un aire de mansión árabe.

Nessie y yo bajamos del auto, parecía que ese día yo estaba con mucha suerte pues Edward y Bella al parecer tenían cosas que hacer por ahí y gracias a eso Nessie y yo estuvimos solos todo el día, al llegar fuimos a un restaurant italiano para comer algo, fue lo máximo aparte de que calme mi hambre que tenía desde la mañana platique con Nessie, ella me conto todo lo que había vivido en Alaska con sus papas y sobre las visitas que había tenido de los demás Cullen y de los amigos de la familia, me sorprendía todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, todas las habilidades y conocimientos que había obtenido en 4 años, me tenia totalmente hipnotizado con su plática, pero lo que más me llamaban la atención eran sus labios, el resto del dia lo pasamos dando vueltas dentro de la plaza comercial, veíamos las cosas que vendían en los puestos, Nessie una que otra vez entraba a tiendas de ropa a probarse conjuntos, debo de admitir que con cada conjunto que salía se veía más hermosa cada vez, podía decir que ese era el mejor día de mi vida, me había vuelto a encontrar y estaba al lado de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Al final esperando a que llegaran sus padres por nosotros no pude quedarme como bobo admirándola, creo que todo el día había estado asi era muy grande el efecto que ella causaba en mi, desde el día que había nacido ella había sido mi adicción pero mas ahora pues sentía que necesitaba estar a su lado para ser feliz…realmente había regresado la paz a mi vida con su regreso.

-Vamos Jake, ya llegaron- Nessie me saco de mis delirios mientras me daba la mano para guiarme al automóvil de sus padres.

El camino a La Push fue muy silencioso, Edward y Bella no hablaban para nada y yo veía muy cansada a Nessie, de repente sentí como su cálida mano tomaba la mia.

"_Muchas gracias por el día de hoy Jake me la pase increíble." _

Mientras tomaba mi mano acerco su cabeza a mi hombro y no pude evitar voltearla a ver de nuevo estaba ruborizada y se veía realmente cansada, segundos después ella se quedo dormida, al momento de esto pasar miles de imaginas pasaban por mi cabeza, momentos de su infancia cuando estuvimos juntos y otros cuantos momento pasados hace unas cuantas horas, supongo que recordaba el día de hoy, la veía reir disfrutar, un sentimiento de alegría llego a mí, la había hecho feliz ese día y eso era genial, me sentía bien conmigo mismo y me alegro saber que yo no era el único que se la había pasado sensacional, un segundo después me congele, veía una imagen en la que estábamos ella y yo junto al mar cuando de la nada nuestras bocas se juntaban y hacían un beso casi eterno, supuse que Edward no leía mi mente porque de seguro ya seria hombre muerto o cena de vampiro, el resto del camino a mi casa me deleitaba con todos esos momentos que ella me regalaba, ya llegando a mi casa no pude evitar darle un beso en la frente.

-Adios Princesa- Decía mientras la miraba dormir como un angelito-Gracias Bella, nos vemos después Edward-

Me baje del auto y me quede observando mientras se retiraban y se perdían en la oscuridad, hoy no tenía ya ganas de patrullar así que me fui directo a la cama si no podía estar con ella al menos quería dormir y poder soñar con ella…

Mientras caminaba rumbo a mi casa me entro un enorme ataque de alegría quería correr, quería saltar, quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas la alegría que sentía al estar de nuevo a lado de Nessie asi que instintivamente salí corriendo hacia el bosque y cuando estuve un poco adentrado en el bosque inmediatamente me transforme en lobo, corrí lo más rápido que pude, y alcance el carro donde iban los Cullen pude ver que Nessie estaba despierta y creo que pudo alcanzar a verme de repente se dio un beso en su mano e hizo como si me lo lanzara, obviamente ese beso llego a mí, los seguí con sigilo hasta una casa que estaba en Forks, se me hizo raro que no llegaran a la mansión, así que me quede viendo hasta que metieron a Nessie a su casa, seguido de esto me interne en el bosque y heche un aullido de felicidad, y corri lo mas rápido que pude, seguramente hiba en círculos, pero que importaba.

"_Que paso Jake" _escuche a set, supongo que estaba haciendo vigilanza

"_Festejo el mejor día de mi vida"_ le respondí casi inmediato sin evitar pensar todo lo que había vivido ese día, el mejor día de mi vida...

* * *

Espero que les guste el Fic y si es que les gusta pongan unos review para saber y continuarle a la historia...


End file.
